For culturing agrohorticultural crops, many herbicides have been used to control weeds, which required great labor. Herbicides applied, however, have caused chemical injuries on crops, or remained in or polluted the environment. It is therefore wanted to develop chemicals firmly effective at a smaller dosage thereof and applicable safely. As herbicides having a pyrazole skeleton substituted by a benzoyl group at the 4 position of the pyrazole ring, Tokkaihei(Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei) No. 2-173 has disclosed compounds represented by General formula [A] ##STR2##
WO93/18031 Gazette has disclosed compounds represented by formula [B] ##STR3##
WO96/26206 Gazette has disclosed compounds represented by formula [C]. ##STR4##
It is an object of this invention to provide a herbicide that can be advantageously synthesized on an industrial scale, is firmly effective at a lower dosage, and selectively work on weeds without damaging crops.